Tablets are small, portable and not restricted to specific space when in use, so they create a trend to replace the desktop and the market demand of tablets increases significantly year by year. However, since the tablets are small and portable, it is disadvantageous that they are easy to be stolen. When different tablets are provided for consumers to test and compare, or during the time when the consumer is testing the tablet, the tablet can be easily stolen if the agent temporarily walks away or does not pay attention. Or if the tablet has extremely important data stored therein, the damage for the owner cannot be measured by merely the value of the tablet. So, there is a need for developing an anti-theft lock specifically for tablets.